At present, most wireless communication systems can support multi-carrier operating mode. Under the multi-carrier operating mode, the carrier signals transmitted and received by related network elements are all combined carriers of a plurality of single carriers. For example, for a CDMA2000 1x communication system in 800 MHz frequency band, the bandwidth of single carrier is 1.23 MHz, the center frequency interval of adjacent carriers is 1.23 MHz, a combined carrier with an occupied bandwidth of about 3.69 MHz is formed by three single carriers each with a bandwidth of 1.23 MHz together when a plurality of carriers, such as three carriers, are arranged adjacent to each other, and the centre frequencies of the three carriers are respectively set to be 871.11 MHz, 872.34 MHz and 873.57 MHz (which also can be other frequencies). FIG. 1 is a diagram of carrier interference of three carriers with adjacent frequency domains in a Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) system. As shown in FIG. 1, the frequency of the first carrier is 871.11 MHz, the frequency of the second carrier is 872.34 MHz and the frequency of the third carrier is 873.57 MHz. In a multi-carrier mode, partial information of a carrier is aliased in adjacent carriers, that is, the mutual interference of multi-carrier appears, and the interference is particularly obvious when the carriers are arranged adjacent to each other. As shown in FIG. 1, two shadow regions are aliasing regions of the carriers, i.e., partial information of the first carrier is aliased in the second carrier and simultaneously partial information of the second carrier is aliased in the first carrier. The second carrier and the third carrier also have a similar circumstance. When the information of another carrier is aliased in a carrier, the partial information could become an interference to influence the quality of the signal. Owing to the existence of such interference, it is highly likely that the receiver at the receiving end cannot demodulate signals correctly. Such interference has particularly prominent influence on Evolution-Data Optimized (EV-DO) signals in a CDMA system. Certainly, a similar problem of multi-carrier mutual interference also exists in Wideband Code Division Multiple Access (WCDMA), Time Division-Synchronous Code Division Multiple Access (TD-SCDMA) and other systems.
In a multi-carrier wireless communication system, particularly under multi-carrier EV-DO communication mode in a CDMA system, in order to guarantee communication quality, the influence of inter-carrier interference has to be reduced. At present, no solution is available to solve the mutual interference of a plurality of adjacent carriers in a wireless communication system, particularly under multi-carrier EV-DO communication mode in a CDMA system.